


peace in rest

by miracle_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a mess because he misses his husband, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sappy, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: Finding rest in a person is finding restlessness in their absence.Bokuto Koutarou, the man with limitless stamina, has never been this exhausted in his entire life. And his rest is not around.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	peace in rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this fic in a bit of a rush because I was inspired by a song composed one of my mutuals on twt. It was just so beautiful that I couldn't help but write this. Enjoy!

**_Rest._ **

Most people take a breather, a break, and an off from work when they say they'll _rest_ . Some would consider a relaxing vacation, rest. Staying indoors with nothing to do, listening to your go-to playlist, still _rest_. 

Watching your favorite movie show, a mass of soft pillows surrounding you while munching on your comfort food; one of the best kinds of _rest_. 

Trivial things that most people think about, first thing when they crave for resting. What about finding _rest_.. _in a person?_

The downside of it is finding yourself restless instead, in their absence. 

Bokuto has never felt _this_ exhausted in his entire life. Noting the fact that he's the type of person who had limitless space for energy and stamina. His training from when he was in high school until he obtained a position in MSBY Black Jackals had always been tolerable for him. They were difficult, of course, but nothing his energy couldn't handle. He'd still be enthusiastic at the end of the day while everyone else is desperately reaching for their beds. 

But right now? Bokuto was unrecognizable. He looked paler than usual, his supposedly bright, wide golden eyes were half-lidded and had dark bags under them instead, his perfect posture was now slumped down with his muscles almost looking, for lack of better word, _soggy_ or limp maybe, and his usually pampered with lip balm, pinkish plump lips were pale chapped. 

Everyone who saw him were in horror and had the same question in mind. _What the fuck happened to Bokuto?_

The team recently went on a break after winning their last match. They were given full months of rest days after being in continuous matches, country after country. They had no rest for these past months but that wasn't the cause of Bokuto's current state. They got back to Japan and headed to their homes with Bokuto _still_ maintaining his enthusiastic self. 

So what happened? 

"Teru-chan, do you miss daddy?" Bokuto, with his now lifeless toned voice, asked his cat named Teru. 

The poor cat that is _desperately_ trying to escape his owner's tight grasp due to not being quite fond of physical affection from humans.

"I miss daddy so much.." Bokuto pouted, rubbing his face on the black cat's soft fur as tears started to pool from his eyes for the nth time of the day. Teru was a stray kitten that they found outside of their apartment on a rainy day. Originally, Bokuto was a dog person so he was a tad bit skeptical about taking the kitten in. But he couldn't possibly resist Kuroo adorably trying not to pout when Bokuto was _about_ to decline so in the end they instantly had their baby Teru. 

Only to have Bokuto become more fond of the cat more than Kuroo, cause he thinks Teru resembles his husband. The cat became more of a child of theirs than a pet. On a good day, he even sometimes joins the couple's cuddle sessions. 

Teru finally escaped the man's arms, leaving Bokuto with no comfort so it made the tears uncontrollably fall. 

Bokuto got home after months of continuous matches with excitement rushing through his veins with the thought of finally getting to spend time with his husband. They haven't seen each other aside from virtually, ever since the season started so Bokuto was feeling nothing but anticipation to at last see and touch his husband but only to be welcomed in an empty home. 

_Babe, I had an emergency call in the office. It's urgent and really important, I'm sorry :( I miss you, Kou. Wait for me, I'll go home as fast as I can._

Kuroo wrote the note thinking it would be much better than a text since it was handwritten. Although it didn't make it easier for him to leave, Bokuto has always been his priority over work and he's been _so_ lonely while his beloved was out playing matches. Watching him on live television didn't help at all, it only made him feel worse cause he could see Bokuto's whole features and how much he wanted those firm arms to come home and hold him again. In short, the absence of Bokuto felt _cold._

Still, he had no choice. Feeling empty when he left that note knowing Bokuto was coming home later that day. 

That note was the only trace of Kuroo in their shared house in Osaka, Bokuto's excitement was replaced by disappointment but he tried to cheer himself up and prepare dinner instead so he and Kuroo could eat together later, by the time he got home. 

The disappointment didn't stop there when he received a message right when he just finished cooking and he read that Kuroo suddenly had an unplanned business trip overseas due to some problems that he has to personally handle. Kuroo didn't even get to stop by at home to at least bid his husband goodbye personally, so he went straight to the airport just like that. 

God knows how much it was torment for Kuroo. 

Leaving was only one matter to worry about, but knowing how dejected Bokuto must've felt by now? Kuroo wanted to jump off the plane. He should've been worrying about how to handle the matter in his work but all that's running through his head was Bokuto. They've been together for years now, even before marriage. Kuroo knew him from head to toe and he was sure the silver-head was far from _okay,_ he was definitely sulking and those worries only left Kuroo's chest heavy. It became hard for him to breathe the more he thought about it. 

He flooded Bokuto with apologies and promises to make it up, despite knowing it wouldn't be enough. Kuroo decided he should finish his business as soon as he can, he had to. The days he spent overseas, the only thing that kept him running as he did his job was the mere thought of getting back home. Spend days or even weeks to do nothing else but to cuddle up with his husband in their shared bed. Listen to Bokuto's loud, excited voice as he talks about his experience with the matches and even though Kuroo watched all of them, he wouldn't mind listening to it all over again. Eat Bokuto's surprisingly good cooking and simply just.. be with Bokuto in general. 

No matter how hard and stressful his job could get, his husband is the only person he needs to keep him going. 

Maybe he saved the world in his past life, to get to marry Bokuto in this one. 

Bokuto easily forgave him, it was inevitable because it's business and it really does happen with Kuroo's line of work. He understood because Kuroo wouldn't really leave, especially like _that_ , if he didn't need to so it really must be an important trip. 

Bokuto had to understand, he had to suppress his selfish needs and understand that it was a helpless situation. 

Although that only resulted to; Bokuto into this pile of mess. Messed up house, daily instant food or convenience store meals and unmaintained hygiene. 

He even grew stubbles now that never, in his entire life, let happen before. 

What's worse is that Kuroo was unable to call him recently and could only leave a few messages. 

Kuroo isn't always this busy, the situation is just too severe that it couldn't be helped. The longing was mutual, he also misses Bokuto so much that it would also send him into deep sorrow but he wasn't in the same bad state as Bokuto. 

All the exhaustion and tiredness that Bokuto was supposed to feel after all the gruesome matches and training, lumped together and fell on Bokuto right now. He was restless now more than ever because his _type of rest_ isn't present. 

Kuroo was the only _rest_ he needed.

He could climb 10 mountains and still be able to smile right after as long as Kuroo was there to embrace him. He could handle a 5-set match with endless deuce and even lose as long as his husband was there to pepper him with his soothing kisses. Kuroo could easily make him feel like problems are inexistent. Like there's no such thing in the world, in _his_ world, as problems. 

It's been exactly two months since Bokuto went home to an empty house and in two months his appearance drastically changed into _this_ miserable Bokuto. 

His sobbing was interrupted when his phone suddenly started to ring. Bokuto immediately sat up and grabbed his phone, hoping it was Kuroo but the caller ID showed a different name. Then he just remembered he actually set a different ringtone for Kuroo but he still he couldn't stop himself from anticipating. 

"Hello?" Bokuto answered the call, voice cracking in the process. 

_"Baby?"_

"TETSU?!" 

The sound of Kuroo's voice made him stand up from the couch and like a switch, his eyes grew wide like usual. 

_"Wow, the sound of your voice makes me wanna cry…"_

"Tetsu.. I miss you…" Bokuto began to feel like crying _again._

By the sound of Kuroo's voice it seemed like the desperate yearning wasn't one-sided. 

_"God, Kou.. You have no idea, I want to go home so bad. It's been too stressful here that I even dropped my phone on the toilet so I borrowed Kenma's."_

"Oh.. you're so stupid." Bokuto chuckled while sniffling a sob at the same time. _"How are you? Have you been eating well? Can we video call?"_

Bokuto started to panic a little inside, he glanced at the mirror and saw how horrible he looked. "When will you be back?" He tried to change the topic instead. 

_"Hopefully next week. Can you open the camera, baby? I wanna see your face."_

"Oh uhm.. I'm- _fuck_.. I'm shitting! You don't wanna see me like that right?" Bokuto prayed Kuroo would buy it, he didn't want to be seen like this.

 _"Kou, you literally send me pictures of your shit. Why would you think I'd mind?"_ Oh fuck, he has no escape to this now. 

Bokuto then rushed to the bathroom to properly look at his reflection and try to do something about it somehow. 

"Okay, hold on." He placed the phone down and faced the mirror, he cringed at the sight of his appearance. 

"What the fuck." Bokuto muttered under his breath. 

He washed his face and put on some lip balm. His hair wasn't styled up but Kuroo's used to that and prefers it that way anyway but he looked so thin, he couldn't think of anything to cover that up. He sprinted to the closet and grabbed one of the biggest hoodies that Kuroo owned, hoping it could cover up the weight he lost before settling on the couch. He closed his eyes firmly and took a deep breath before opening the camera. 

"Hey I'm here.." He said, almost like a whisper but the screen started loading and within seconds, Kuroo's face appeared. 

He saw how his husband's smile went wide and faltered not long after, Bokuto's stomach flipped in anxiousness. 

Kuroo definitely noticed. 

They stared at each other for a moment like that. A part of Bokuto felt at ease, to see Kuroo's face after a long time but a part of him also feels at the edge of how Kuroo would react seeing his miserable self. 

Bokuto was preparing himself for some nagging but he almost fell from the bed due to being startled by what Kuroo said. 

_"You're still pretty."_ The latter smiled weakly. Kuroo expected his boyfriend to look sad but he definitely didn't expect he'd look _this bad,_ it made his heartache but he had no time to blame himself right now. 

_"I love you."_ He added and in an instant, Bokuto's lower lip started to wobble as tears flowed down his cheeks again. 

"I'm sorry.." Bokuto sobbed and finally broke down. 

"I'm just so restless without you, playing continuously was exhausting and stressful for me **_too_ **but I never seem to feel it because I get to call you right after. I don't know but I constantly need you, babe. Living in this body filled with enthusiasm only gets to take a break when you're around. No matter how much I physically try to relax, I just can't.." Bokuto rambled, his husband just sat there and listened as he couldn't help but cry too. 

"I wanted to cry when I got home and you weren't here. I must be such an asshole cause I wish we lost instead if it would make you stay and it just makes it harder for me because it's not your fault and I have nothing and no one to blame.." The silver-head couldn't look at the screen, he covered his face as he continued to break down in front of his husband. 

"At this point, I _really_ can't live without you, Tetsu.. Is it selfish for me to ask you to come home?" Bokuto let his head fall and stared at his hand while his thumb was fumbling on the silver band wrapped around his ring finger. The ring that binds them together, the living proof that Kuroo was his and he was Kuroo's. 

_"No.. Of course baby."_ Kuroo's voice cracked as he smiled for Bokuto, he does feel Bokuto's agony but he's also happy that his husband had the courage to speak up like that. It was relieving, cause if Bokuto kept it to himself he would've fallen alone and Kuroo would fail miserably as the silver-head's _"rest"._

 _"I'll be back home, tomorrow. I promise."_ Bokuto looked up, wiping his tears away as he smiled back at Kuroo on his screen. 

The sight of his husband looking so damn handsome despite having a snot visibly falling on his nose, was enough to calm him down. 

"I love you, Tetsu, super much." 

_"I love you always, pretty. Go get something to eat okay? Take care of yourself for me, baby please? You can ask Akaashi to come over and cook for you if you want, you look like an owl that got run over by car."_ The couple then shared a laugh, easing up the atmosphere. 

"Okay, come home soon and **_rest_ **with me, 'kay?" 

_"Anything for you, baby."_

Just like promised, Kuroo did arrive the next day. Abandoning all the work he had overseas, it was almost done anyway so he asked Kenma a favor to handle it. In exchange, a load of work at home instead. It doesn't really matter as long as he's home with Bokuto. 

As soon as the door opened, Bokuto ran and finally collapsed into Kuroo's arms, and like a battery he charged up in his warmth. Kuroo pulled him closer, embracing him tight and inhaling his scent that he missed so much. Kuroo planted kisses on Bokuto's shoulder, to his neck,

jawline and finally let their lips meet. Kuroo gave Bokuto's chapped lips a few cat licks as he cupped the silver-head's cheek and tilted his head to deepen their kiss. They kissed and moved with passion and eagerness, as if it's been _ages_ since their lips had been aching for each other. 

Kuroo's hands fell on Bokuto's waist, possessively pulling him closer to him, as if unsatisfied with the proximity of their bodies despite it being completely pressed together. The warmth of their bodies mixing together, all the fatigue, stress and restlessness disappearing like magic, the longer they stayed close. 

They finally pulled away, pressing their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. 

"TETSU BABE!!" Bokuto exclaimed, finally getting his _rest_. He jumped on his husband who almost lost his balance but caught the huge boy by his thighs, lifting him up easily like he doesn't weigh a ton although Bokuto did get a bit lighter. 

"Boku baby." Kuroo smiled fondly and chuckled when Bokuto pressed small kisses all over his face. 

The couple laughed together when Teru appeared, circling around Kuroo's leg, meowing for attention. 

Relief filled his chest to see his husband looking much better than he did the previous day. He still looked thinner but his golden eyes were bright, bags underneath lessened and his face was smooth, freshly shaved with some hue back on his skin. 

Bokuto couldn't describe how much weight was thrown off as soon as Kuroo set foot in their house. His one and only _rest_ , his kisses, his arms, his warmth, and the love Kuroo never fails to give him will forever be Bokuto's kind of **_rest_ **.


End file.
